The Adventures of The Powerful 7
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: Fire Blaze is just your average Pegasus. She lives with her 2 roommates, and hangs out with 2 colts, and their cousins. She thinks her life is peachy keen, until that one day, when she finds her TRUE purpose.
1. The Race

I walked down the street with Lightning Strike. We both were excited, because The Wonderbolts had finally come to Ponyville! We stopped at the ticket booth. The guard there stood tall. "Ticket please." We both handed our tickets to him, and then flew in. Lightning Strike and I found our seats in the 2nd row. Considering how many ponies were there, they were great seats. "Mares and Gentlecolts! Please stomp as loudly as you can fooooor..." 3 pegasi ponies shot at of the stadium. "THE WONDERBOLTS!" All three pegasi did a few tricks, and then Spitfire made an announcement. "As you all know, we're known all throughout Equestria. So, today, I'm going to pick one pony from the audience, to race me today." She said. The stadium boomed with cheers. "Hmm...let's see..." She said. Many Pegasi ponies raised their hooves. She pointed her hoof between me and Lightning Strike. "You both look interesting. I'll race you both!" She said. Lightning Strike plastered her Pride-smile on her face and flew up. I followed. All 3 of us started at the starting line. The referee flew up. "3,2,1, GOO!" He yelled. I flew, my wings flapping furiously. I couldn't lose this race. Not in front of Equestria. Lightning Strike nudged in front of me, and tried every ounce of confidence to get ahead of her. We were neck-to-neck, when, BOOOOOOOM! "Wow! The first Lightning AND Fire Boom have been triggered!" The announcer said. From behind me, I could see Spitfire WAY behind us, and Fireworks in the shape of Lightnings. It was amazing. We both stopped, as we had completed the circle. The audience cheered loudly. Streamers, and confetti flew down. I smiled the biggest smile you had ever seen. This was the best day of my life. *Later* " .EVER!" Lightning Strike said, as we flew home. Our other roommate, Suntime Smile flew into the living room. "Hey peeps! What's up?" She said. "Eh, We just had the best day of our lives!" Lightning said. "Sounds great! I wish I could've been there." Suntime said. "Anyway, ThunderClap and Clay Bear came over today!" She squealed. I began to blush, but it didn't show up very well on my red-orange coat. Clay bear was a dark cyan unicorn, with cute hazel eyes. He made Teddy bears, which explained his cutie mark. I have always had a crush on Clay Bear, ever since I was 12-years-old. I never knew if he liked me. I never asked. "It was weird. Clay Bear was looking for you, Fire Blaze." Suntime said to me. I turned to look at her. "Really?" I asked. "Really Really!" She replied. "Plus, ThunderClap was looking for Lightning, but I told them that you guys had gone to see The Wonderbolts. They looked really disappointed when I told them. Especially Clay Bear." "Oh, yeah. I should probably mention my cousin's moving next door." Lightning Strike said. "Twilight Sky's moving next door?" I asked. "Yeah, along with some other Pegasus called Fire Stone." Lightning replied. "Well that'll be fun." I muttered under my breath. Twilight Sky was a black pony with a short black mane with red streaks in it, the same design for her tail, except it was longer. Her cutie mark was a book. Really, I didn't like Twilight Sky. Nopony did, considering she was a goth Pegasus. The only pony who would accept her was Firestone, my cousin. I sighed and flew to my room. Oh my Celestia, it's been a day. 


	2. Gold Spark and Fire Blaze

**Warning! The Next few chapters are contained with TOTAL, mushy gush!**

* * *

I walked down the streets of Ponyville. Almost everywhere were ponies, excited because Hearts and Hovves day was tomorrow, and this made me very sad. Nopony asked me out, and probably no one will. I looked down at the ground and stared. What's wrong with me? All of a sudden, somepony bumped into me, and knocked me to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry Fire Blaze! I didn't see you there!" A voice said. I rubbed my head, and looked up. It was Gold Spark.

"Oh, hi! What are you doing here?" I asked politely.

"Oh, I was just here to pick some stuff up. Do you want to come along?" He asked. He smiled and offered a hoof up, and I took it kindly.

"Sure."

* * *

After we ran a couple of errands, we stopped in front of my house. It was late afternoon. Gold Spark turned to look at me.

"Uh hey, Fire Blaze?" He said.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"So, Hearts and Hooves Day is tomorrow, and I was wondering...if...you..." He stopped.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"YES!" I threw my arms around him. "I would totally like to go on a date with you!"

We both hugged each other and laughed.

* * *

I flew into the house, squealing, and whooping.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Lightning Strike said.

"Commotion?! Where?!" Suntime said, beginning to search the house.

"I just got asked out for Hearts and Hooves day!" I yelled. I flew up in the air, and began to spin around.

"AWESOME! Who asked you out?" Lightning Strike asked. I stopped, and flew to the ground.

"Gold Spark." I said truimphantly. "He was the sweetest thing on Earth!"

"But what about Clay Bear? I thought you said that you liked him!" Suntime said.

"Meh. I got over him about a week ago. Plus, I heard him and Microphone Music are going out. Believe me. That would be a TOTALLY awkward love triangle." I replied with a grin.

* * *

**People! I know it's short, believe me! I wrote it! I have a very busy schedule, and hardly have time for stuff like this! I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as possible! I will give you a hint about it:**

**ThunderClap, Lightning Strike**


	3. Lightning Strike and Thunder Clap

**Pegabronies725, where did you go?**

* * *

Lightning Strike flew throughout the sky, clearing clouds while doing so.

"Heh, one more and I'll be- hey, what's going on?!" She said, as her hoof was stuck in a cotton candy cloud. She struggled to get her hoof out.

"Ugh! Suntime!" She yelled. All of a sudden, a black pegasus colt, with a purple mane appeared beside her.

"Just stay still, and you'll be fine." He said calmly. He took some scissors, and cut in between the cotton candy, and Lightning Strike. Lightning Strike took her hoof out, and rubbed it.

"Thanks..." She muttered, looking down, and rubbing her hoof. She looked into his eyes. They were a deep brown.

"So...got any plans for Hearts and Hooves day?" Thunder Clap asked.

Lightning shook her head. "No, nopony's caught my eye." Thunder Clap chuckled.

"That's too bad." He said, before flying off.

"Woah..." Lightning Strike said.

* * *

"And then he said, 'That's too bad.' Then he just flew off!" Lightning Strike said. It was late afternoon, and Lightning Strike was at home, telling me, Suntime Fire Stone, and Twilight Sky about what happened.

"Do you think he likes you?" I said. Lightning shrugged.

"Heck if I know."

Twilight Sky spoke up. "I know EVERYTHING about love! I've read SOOO many love novels! Shakespony, Stephanie Creyer..." I completely tuned Twilight out at that point. I think Lightning even fell asleep...

I woke Lightning up, and said, "You know, it's probably best if you go talk to him. Just be yourself." Lightning flew out, and I had to listen Twilight drone on about Love novels.

* * *

"Yo, Thunder Clap!" Lightning yelled towards the black colt. He turned around and looked at her.

"What up Strike." He said. She landed on the cloud with him.

"Um...ok, I never thought I would get this far..." She was interupted by him kissing her. Lightning Strike was surprised, but showed no resistance. He pulled away.

"Date. Tomorrow?" He asked. Lightning smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

**God, I hate writing stories on mobile devices. i can't tell if the chapter is too short or long enough! :-(**


	4. Suntime Smile Chapter!

Suntime had just gone to see Discord. They both had the best time, playing pranks on other ponies. She wished she could spend of the day with him, but she promised Derpy that she would help her mail some letters.

"I'M HERE!" Suntime yelled. Derpy flew into her.

"S-sorry!" Derpy said. Suntime laughed. "It's ok! You said you needed help?" Suntime said.

Derpy shook her head. "Nope! I already mailed all the letters but thanks!" She said before flying off. Suntime smiled. All of a sudden, a light blue stallion bumped into her.

"Wowsers! Sorry!" He said. He then helped her up. "Hiya! I'm Moonlit! What about you?"

She just stared into his green eyes.

"Hello? Earth to pony!" He said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Suntime Smile!" Suntime blushed.

He smiled. "You have a pretty name! Well, I gotta gosies!"

* * *

1 hour later...

Suntime flew to Thunder Clap's house.

From inside the house she could hear Thunder Clap yelling. "UGH! HOW CAN YOU PLAY THIS?!" Thunder Clap yelled. "Jump! Jump! JUMP DARN IT!" He paused his game when he saw Suntime.

"Suntime? How did you get in my house?" Thunder Clap asked.

"I used a rock! :]" Suntime said. Thunder Clap sighed.

"Get out of my house. I'm busy." He said.

* * *

Suntime flew to the royal garden in Canterlot, to see Discord.

"Discooord!" She said in a sing-song voice. The Draqonneques appeared in front of her.

"Suntime! So great to see you!" He said.

"I met Somepony today! Can you guess who?" Suntime said.

Discord scratched his head. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Nope!"

"Pinkie Pie?"

"No."

"I give up. Who'd you meet?"

"A stallion named Moonlit! He was awesome!"

Discord quickly changed the subject. "Watch this!" A unicorn was walking along side the garden. Discord snapped his fingers.

"M-my horn!" He said. Suntime and Discord collapsed laughing. Discord stopped and looked at Suntime. She was still laughing, and he liked it. And he liked her. He may even go as far to say he loved her...

* * *

** Ok, in this chapter, you've learned a little more about Suntime! But here's the problem: Me and Pegabronies725 can't decide if Suntime should date Discord or Moonlit. So, we are asking the audience for a vote! Personally, I don't care who Discord gets shipped with as long as it's not the Mane 6 (except Fluttershy.) Alright, all votes will be counted in the next week, and me and Pegabronies725 will count the votes, and put in the new chapter. Alright, Thank you!**


	5. Twilight Sky and Jasper

**I'm not kidding when I say this; I'm a little ticked off at Twilight Sky for making me write this. *sigh* Chai Latte, you're the only friend I have.**

* * *

Twilight Sky sat down at the bottom step of town hall, reading the book k T_wilight._ She suddenly closed the book and sighed.

"I wish I had my own Edward..." She sighed. "But not all wishes come true." She picked her book back up, and began to read again.

"Did you say you wanted your own Edward?" A voice asked. Twilight looked up and saw a Brown stallion with a black mane and tail. He had a heart for his cutie mark.

Twilight looked at him. "Um...yeah. Why?"

"Does this answer your question?" He said before leaning in and kissing her. She smiled as he leaned back.

"My name's Jasper, by the way." He said before flying off.

* * *

"It was SOOO romantic!" Twilight said, collapsing on her bed. It was a little later, and Twilight was at home with Fire Stone. Fire Stone nodded, as if agreeing to what Twilight was saying. Fire Stone wasn't your basic, 'talkitive' pony. She liked to keep all of her thoughts to herself.

"I mean, he KISSED me! What can I say?!" Fire Stone chuckled softly. There was a soft knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Twilight yelled. She quickly flew to the door and opened it. Her eyes lit up at who it was.

"Jasper!" She said. She jumped and hugged the stallion.

"Hey Twilight!" He said, hugging her back. "Why don't I treat you to a smoothie?" Twilight giggled and nodded.

* * *

"How long have they been there again?" Lightning asked. Everypony was at Sugarcube Corner.

"2 hours." Mrs. Cake sighed. "They've already ordered 8 smoothies- and counting!"

"I wondered how they're going to afford it." Clay Bear sighed.

* * *

**Ok, so I know what you're thinking. 'Fire Blaze, I've been waiting 2 weeks for coupled Suntime chapter! Where is it?!' I meant to put up a poll, but Fanfiction went wacko on me. PLEASE, if you are still voting by Review, your vote WILL not count! You must vote under the poll. Even if your a guest, you can STILL vote.**


	6. Suntime and

**Ok. I'm done. I'm SOO tired of people pming saying 'Where's Suntime Chapter?!' Well, you're about to find out.**

* * *

Suntime walked through the busy streets of Ponyville. Many Colts and Stallions threw greetings at her, and many asked her about The Hearts and Hooves Day Festival Dance. But she turned everyone down. She wasn't into that stuff. She finally stepped down on her porch, finally coming home from a tiring day.

"S'up Peeps! I'm home!" Suntime shouted when she entered.

'Hey Suntime. Dinner's on the table." Fire Blaze said. "We had Daisy and Hay Sandwiches."

"Kay. Thanks." Suntime said as she grabbed her sandwich. She bit into it. Meh, not bad.

"Thanks Fire Blaze." Suntime said as she flew up to her room. She had some work she needed to complete.

* * *

Suntime sat down while watching funny kitten videos on her laptop. She gigled as the spotted cat tried to catch the ball of yarn, and laughed out loud when it stumbled over.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Suntime looked over to see-

Moonlit! He smiled and waved outside her window. She went over and opened it.

"Hiya Moonlit! Watcha' doin' stalking me outside my window?" Suntime asked him.

"I wanted to come and ask you something!" He said excitingly. He got down on one hoof.

"Suntime Smile," He blinked furiously. "Will...you...be my marefriend?!" Suntime looked at him.

"Before I answer this, do you like cookies?!" She asked. Moonlit looked surprised.

"Yeah, why?" He said. She squealed and hugged him tightly.

"YES! YES! YES!" She yelled. Fire Blaze walked in.

"Hey Suntime, do you have my-" She stared at the scene in front of her, and closed the door.

"Ooooook..." Moonlit said.

* * *

"Discord! Hey Discord are you here?" Suntime looked around for her best friend. He materialized in front of her.

"Hello Suntime dear!" He said cheerfully. "I have something to show you!"

"Well I want to tell you something! I'm engaged!" She said excitingly.

"WHAT?! You're getting married?!" He yelled.

"No silly! I just have a coltfriend! Dear Princess Luna!" She said, giggling.

"Oh. Ok. What's his name?" He said, looking at the ground.

"His name is Moonlit." Moonlit said cheerfully. Suntime's phone buzzed.

"Sorry, Discord. Fire Blaze just called me to go help her with some colt's birthday. I guess I'll see you later." She said, before taking off.

Discord took out the ring and bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

* * *

**Discord's failure made me sad inside. But hey. Votes are votes. Moonlit won, because people pmed me and told me in person. Sorry Sunnycord fans. But I have a little treat for you a little later on. :)**


End file.
